


No Light Nor Mercy

by SweetScone



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Graphic Description, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, Violence, serious spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetScone/pseuds/SweetScone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A darkness smolders within the pupils of Janne's eyes. </p><p>Where is he headed so late in the night, where even the moon hardly shines?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Follow The Darkened Trail

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... still not working on my Fire emblem series. Thousand apologies!
> 
> I usually write my work in the present tense. However I went with the past tense with this one. No idea why :P! It seemed easier to write. Do you guys have any preference?
> 
> Now, a serious warning: this smut contains rape, rough sex and blood, and most of it is not that much of a fun ride. If you are just slightly sensitive to such things, I'd advise not to read it. I am far from condoning rape and violence; this is fiction, a fantasy. 
> 
> With that out the way, the remainder of you may enjoy it! I guess? I hope :O?
> 
> P.S.: still too lazy to proofread, dammit :P. Going to work in 15 minutes anyway... Yeah, that seems a good excuse...

You’d seen him head back for his quarters, a snarl on his features as his fists clenched air on his sides. Never Janne had seemed so affected. Moreover, he was alone –no sign of Yew or Nikolai. A churning void had settled in the pit of your stomach as you had watched him retreat into the men’s barracks. While you were a part of Gathelatio’s guard, you could in no way penetrate there, seeing as you were with the female squadron. Guilty you could not run to him so he could confide his turmoil to you –you even doubted you would have normally dared- you had then decided to wait for his next outing, determined to inquire about his woes.

. . .

You’d always been a shy one: especially when the long-haired fencer was involved. When you’d told yourself you would ask him what bothered him, explicitly, that had meant following him until either you had enough courage to approach him, or ran away with embarrassment from your actions –or maybe if you held out long enough, you’d have sufficient luck to find out what was wrong without having to confront him.

However you had no such luck; which was why you found yourself crouching amongst the trees, trailing no too far behind the fully-clad swordsman –didn’t his attire seem darker than it usually was? Even his hair… Obviously, the light was playing tricks on your eyes. Janne had, after all, not come out of his room until the dead of night –something even more so worrying. You hushed your scrambling thoughts, willing yourself to concentrate on his shadowy form retreating deeper in the forest. He appeared to know exactly where he was headed.

You cursed at yourself for being only in your plain clothes: it had been your day off, so to speak as the city had been tranquil that day, and as such you were only wearing a thin summer dress, the pearly white material clinging to your forms despite its weightless volatility. You however thanked the fact that you had opted for closed slippers, noticing how the muddy ground of Pilgrim’s Grove attempted to engulf your feet and how the thorny roots would tangle around your ankles.

Your pursuit went on for several more minutes, and the way home was already far behind. You swerved swiftly between the trees, steps and breaths as silent as you could muster. Finally the rows of dense foliage opened upon a clearing, and you realized just how far the both of you had delved into the obscure grove.

You remained clear of the path, back flattened against the trunk of tree, not daring peek past it immediately in case Janne might be looking around. After a couple of seconds though, you rotated your body quietly, taking in the sight unrolling before your eyes. A sight it was –a horrible one.

Bloody, lifeless and mangled bodies lay on the ground; the empty crests of moonlight reflected upon their eyeballs and the still puddles of crimson hugging their frames told of a death sooner perpetrated. The shock that shook you then was made greater still when you recognized the emblem crowning the heavy plates of their armor: the crystal guard’s blazon. All of them –at least a dozen. You resisted the urge to vomit right there, lest you be heard by Janne. Suddenly remembering the goal of your nightly chase, you looked to the poor man, surely to be devastated at the sight of his slain comrades.

There he was indeed, motionless amidst the breathless heaps of his former colleagues. You lurched slightly forward, ignoring your reserve in favor of comforting the desolated man before you –until you saw him kick at the side of one of the corpses. There you froze in place, keeping shy from view. Undoubtedly, it had been an accident –or an action stemming from Janne’s ravaged mind. Yes, obviously, that was the case. You made another step forward, ready to hurry to his aid.

But again it came. Harsher, violent, beastly. Janne’s foot crushed the corpse’s chest unhesitatingly, almost candidly. And then he took his sword, slashing at the crest embedded on its armor, again and again, until it were only a faded and undecipherable mess of silvery lines crossing colored ones.  And there again you ordered your body to stop its motions: but your foot gave out, and your attempt at keeping balance only managed to alert Janne, a thick branch snapping under your weight as you steadied yourself with your other leg.

You gulped down, and dared not look up. You were in full view by now.

Progressing steps became closer to you, lenient but regular.

Seconds were made never-ending as Janne got closer and you remained unmoving. Until suddenly you heard him sprint towards you; your head snapped up, eyes wide as he charged with an expression similar to the one you had witnessed on his face today.

You had barely enough reaction time to retreat slightly away, your back hitting the trunk behind you with brutal force. Your eyes shut in pain as you felt Janne’s hand wrapped tightly around your throat, constricting your trachea mercilessly while his eyes bore into your face.

“Did you see it?!”

You could only croak out a gargle as he continually strangled you.

His grip braced you harder against the tree.

“Did. You. See. It?!”

You nodded desperately –something that seemed to satisfy him. He loosened his grasp, all the while keeping you locked in place.

“That’s just too bad for you,” he huffed, his breath half a laugh and half exasperation, “although I’ve a feeling you’ll soon forget everything about it…”

Your throat was suddenly free, a brief respite as his hand was replaced by the sharp tip of his unsheathed sword prodding at the skin under your chin. Its edge prickled dangerously close to your vital veins, so you tried to stay still, taking in air in small breaths.

When his stance stiffened, his limbs tensing like the coiling slickness of an attacking viper, you could not help but whimper.

“Why..?” your trembling pupils looked down your nose to him, and instantly his intended attack ceased, body straightening up with a mischievous smile.

“Why..?’ Do I even need a reason to dismantle this accursed guard?!”

It was a rhetorical question; the way he shook his head and shoulders dismissively suggested so.

His eyes trailed to yours.

“Would you even care to know?”

You pleaded silently with your eyes, a gesture that eluded him, but still he provided a positive answer.

“Who am I kidding? Of course you would, eh. But it’s not like you’d understand,” his grin then turned into one of self-satisfied devilry. The way surprise overtook your features encouraged him further, “What? You thought I wouldn’t notice your blatant groveling? Always following me around like some kind of mutt, desperate for the least of attentions. Pathetic.”

Tears began wetting your eyes –this he noticed in the pallid light of the moon.

“Heh. Even now...” his voice became lower, taunting, “… I bet…”

The tip of his estoc traveled downwards, stopping on the edge of your dress, just between your heaving breasts.

“… You’re still hungry for me!”

The nocturnal wind bit at your skin, the sound of shredded fabric filling your ears as you closed your eyes fearfully when you saw Janne preparing an attack. You blinked questioningly when the lack of sting or burn made you realize he hadn’t moved forward with you as prey in mind.

Your dress, as well as your underwear, however, had not been spared. The materials hanged loosely on your shoulders, your torn panties bunched around your ankles. You gazed wordlessly at Janne as you heard him chuckle darkly: his eyes were roaming your exposed frame shamelessly. Red flushed your cheeks.

“Just as I thought.”

You knew what he was referring to: your nipples were made painfully hard in the cold air, although you knew they had also been beforehand, the dread and thrill coursing through you making your every hair stand on end.

His sword lowered to his side, yet you did not want to move –you wallowed in your embarrassment. His free hand shot forward, thumb and index teasing your teat.

“So careless. Powerless. Just like them.”

It was obvious he thought about his earlier victims, skewered upon the thin but murderous blade in his hand. You cried out sharply when suddenly he tugged on your breast harshly.

“And yet your determination remains unchanged. Your mind is clouded with outdated ideals; makeshift convictions provided to justify your own actions, your own beliefs,” his hand released your sensitive breast to snake slowly downwards, tracing circles on your belly, “Even as you witnessed me brutalise their rotten carcass, you still believed I have a reason. You still think there is some kind of misunderstanding,” his hand palmed your hip, bruising the skin as he kneaded it firmly, “but really, are you so dense that you haven’t noticed?” his free hand motioned to his chest.

Your breath itched and words caught in your throat as you identified the crest embroidered on his leather armor. The empire. You had been right: his outfit had been different. You hastily looked to his hair, and indeed you were right again: his normal raven hair sported streaks of alabaster bangs, his locks the color of emerald green leaves. Even as betrayal rooted its fangs through you at the implications of your observations, you could not help but admire the way his mane framed his serious face.

“Ja-Janne… How could you? Nikolai… And Yew-”

“-Don’t you dare speak his name!” he hissed between gritted teeth.

You recoiled from the brutality of his tone and the anger festering in his eyes.

A deep laugh resounded lowly in Janne’s throat as he tightened his hold on your hip. You winced from the strain.

“Anyhow, it seems everything finally got through that thick skull of yours,” his hand swatted away yours as you tried to cover yourself, an ounce of dignity still clinging to you, “I think it’s time you meet up with your friends, where you belong –on the ground. I’ll make you grovel like the varmint you were so obstinate to be.”

You shut your eyes as you awaited the agonizing sting of death –but never it came. Instead Janne’s hand left the roundness of your hip, and two of its fingers ferociously penetrated your unguarded cunt. You choked on a sob at the unexpected intrusion, gulping down air hungrily as you willed your body to remain still in his hold. His fingers immediately began moving within you, wiggling as they prodded every inch of your slick walls.

Moments later they left you, but your relief faded quickly as Janne studied the two of his wet fingers, “Drooling like a stray already,” his fingers made scissoring motions, strings of your fluids connecting the both of them.

Shortly after his eyes were affixed on yours, devilish joy twinkling within their depths, and his digits hovered dangerously close to your trembling lips.

“Now be a good pup. Lick.”

His fingers invaded your mouth, their tip pressing down on your tongue as he forced you to taste yourself, all the while preventing you from biting down. You gagged slightly when he pushed them in further, your eyes watering up from the burn. His hand retreated from your mouth, and he spent a while examining it again, before proceeding to violate your womanhood with it –this time three digits where inserted, twisting and delving forcefully inside. You bit the inside of your lips to prevent further sobs from leaking out. Tired from your lack of reaction, Janne changed tactics.

His touch faltered on your skin, momentarily freeing you. You wished to run: the muscles in your legs temporarily contracted, but untwined when you heard the sound of a belt buckle coming undone.

Then suddenly you were hoisted up on the tree, your damaged dress hiking up on your back, the bark digging through the material and into your skin. Janne’s hands were now digging into the flesh of your bum, and soon the searing lacerations on your back were forgotten when he steered you onto his length, impaling you ruthlessly. The abrupt pain had you flail your arms, yours nails latching onto the coarse surface beneath you as you hit the back of your head while crying out.

Janne growled like a feral beast as he hilted into you, jabbing your womb painfully hard. Your outer lips stretched around the wide base of his cock, engulfing him tightly while he stayed momentarily motionless.

“Your cunt’s taking me so eagerly. What would our comrades say if they saw you like this, I wonder?”

Your eyes flickered to the corpses laid behind him, and bile rose in your throat. You closed your eyes in an effort to obscure the sight –but Janne wasn’t so willing on letting you off so easily. He gripped your chin between his fingers with unbridled strength, the force so raw you thought your jaw would snap. With fear palpable in your eyes, you stared at him.

“You’ll keep your eyes open as long as this lasts. The time for ignoring violence and gruesome deeds has come to an end –this wretched guard has eluded its sentence long enough.”

Suddenly you were back on quivering legs, Janne’s hard-on slipped from your aching core and his hands grabbed at your shoulders. You were swung forward, plummeting to the ground as his fingers latched onto the ripped fabric of your clothes; the material slipped from your arms as he held onto it, and you collapsed completely naked, belly first, on the filthy soil.

Your arms caught your body too late, and as you tried to anchor yourself to get back up, Janne pounced upon your form, body melding against yours as you were offered the view of your fallen companions. One of his hands traveled to the front of your hips, leading them towards his own, wet erection rubbing between your buttocks. As he entered you again from behind, you squealed acutely, cry lost amidst the silent trees.

“Stop howling.”

Janne’s second hand wrestled against your struggling limbs before muzzling you, the dip between his thumb and index gagging your mouth. You whimpered against the flesh barrier, unable to even bite at it in protest. Janne’s hips began undulating against you, fucking you in short but harsh motions. His skin slapped against your bare bottom, covering the slight noises and cries leaking past his hand.

His nose nuzzled the back of your shoulder with a strangely tender care, and you tensed under him in distrust. Tears were rolling down your cheeks, onto his hand. Even now, you still liked him. Though terrible acts he were now committing upon you, your mind held on to the single thing that could keep your sanity somewhat intact; anything to forget the glassy and immovable pair of eyes set upon your submissive frame, the abyssal pits of their helmeted skull –of which they ghastly resembled the cold tint- like clipping blades every time your eyes met them.

You clasped onto that lingering sentiment of love like to some ultimate lifeline, and found that you could almost find pleasure in the way your body grazed roughly against the ground, how Janne’s hips snapped into your womanhood, how slick his length felt against your clenching walls. Your eyes shut tight as you reveled into that newfound outlet, the grim reality fading into the back of your eyelids.

Janne sensed your receding resistance, and grunted as your inner muscles relaxed around him to allow his cock further entry.

“Heh. The pup’s allegiance changes so easily.”

His rhythm slowed to longer and languid motions, the thick crown of his shaft stroking the ribbed depths of your cunt. Shamefully, you sensed the pit in your lower stomach flutter; pain and denial had numbed your senses, your limbs lethargic under Janne’s shifting weight, and you indulged in the consuming and fleeting coil untwining in your loins.  Your sobs turned to sighs under the heel of Janne’s hand, and instead of admonishing you sarcastically like you thought he would, his pounding redoubled in force, back straightening slightly as to reach that sensitive spot deeper within, free hand groping you in earnest.

You felt the characteristic and uncontrollable twitch of your walls around his cock, and heard his grunts behind your ear. Then suddenly the hand muffling your mouth moved, two fingers hooking to the corner of your lips instead. Your moans and breaths leaked, saliva dripping down your chin each time he pummeled forward into you. His face nestled further into the crook of your neck, his hand cupping your hip to scoot you closer to him –then your walls began clenching down on him hard, tugging at his cock mercilessly as he violated you. Your body tensed under him, teeth biting down on the tip of his fingers. Janne groaned from the tightness of your walls as you came, his own teeth sinking in the soft flesh of your shoulder until they drew blood. You cried breathlessly, your receding orgasm suffused with a stinging but curiously blissful pain.

Janne’s breath shuddered as he found his own release, generous spurts of his sperm filling your abused womanhood as he rode out his orgasm slowly, fucking you with waning thrusts. Your limbs still shook with the remnants of your pleasure as he got up and hastily cleaned himself on your torn dress. You didn’t move –not that you could. Not that you’d try. You bit your lower lip in shame, convinced you had just betrayed the brotherhood you had been so proud to fight for.

The tip of Janne’s rapier found the dip beneath your chin, raising your head a single motion. You obeyed without struggle. His dark eyes looked down upon you, expression stern and unmovable. In this moment a voice whispered in the dimmer corners of your mind, telling you to plead for mercy, for a quick death at the edge of his sword –advising you that any kind of death would be a nobler end than running back home in your current state. Your lips trembled with the words you had yet to speak, knowing full well what they would be.

“Use me.”

His sword faltered, his impassive demeanor shattered momentarily –had he heard wrong?  An imperceptible smile made the corners of his mouth twitch, and his stance recovered from the surprise. Your eyes remained on him, courage suddenly burning within you. The voice kept crying beyond your thoughts, but you had no ears for it.

“You want to hurt them –you want to hurt him. Use me. Another betrayal, a spy –anything,” you sounded more pleading than you would have liked, however you couldn’t care less.

“Heh. The  mutt’s found a new master; how quaint.”

You willed yourself to smile softly, and Janne returned it, albeit with mischief. Then everything went dark as something hit your head.

 

 

He swung your limp body over his shoulder, threading deeper in the forest than he had that night, taking the path where no light would shine on neither of you.


	2. Peer Down The Blackened Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janne has accepted your offer. However, he must inform the Kaiser. How will that rumored fearful man react? Your path seems to stray further from the enlightened one -still, nothing is ever only black and white, you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per demand and my own insatiable perviness: KAISER SMUT!!!! I finished bravely second a while ago, so I hope his character isn't too unnatural. 
> 
> Enjoy!

You had arrived dirty and torn: the ripped remnants of your muddied dress clung to you, hair disheveled and a certain blankness in you stare. Only when you had definitely boarded the empire vessel did the light within slightly awaken, and if not because Janne had called your name so could follow him, then only because the crystallized core reflected so brightly. You were eyed strangely and lecherously by soldiers as the both of you threaded about the ship, both because of your state of nudity and the fact that you sported no restraint. However all remained silent, simply bowing as their superior made his way with you on his tail.

The corridors of the ship were a maze –no doubt to dishearten stowaways or intruders.  Luckily Janne knew the way, engaging levers here and there to build his path. You followed closely and wordlessly, peering into the void of the floors below the slim hallways. You felt yourself dizzying into the spiraling network of bridges, just until a booming voice tore you from your torpor.

“Janne!”

You barely avoided colliding with his back as the said individual stopped in his tracks. You couldn’t help but think you had nearly reached your and Janne’s intended destination:  the path before you cut open into the silhouette of door tailored for titans.

“Nikolaï! You made it!”

Your mind went reeling –Nikolaï too? Although you had now pledged your loyalty to an enemy of Gathelatio’s, you could not prevent the faint twinge of pain that tightened around your heart. Nikolaï -that man wide like an orc yet soft like a Chomp doll, that reassuring father-like figure and his smile ever gentle- a traitor and a liar? You fought with yourself to think nothing of it. You were as wretched if not more.

Nikolaï laughed heartily at Janne’s obvious joy –that same laugh he once shared with the crystal guard.

“I see you made it too, Janne”, he smiled softly.

Janne huffed mockingly in response, “You could expect nothing less from me, old man”, his hand flew over his shoulder to sweep at his hair, and as he angled his body sideways, your gaze met with Nikolaï’s –a second so tantalisingly long.

“Janne… That-”

“Oh, that crystal guard girl? You’d never guess! We got a new ally on our side –a trick up our sleeve to use against Yew, if he ever comes running to stop us, as he’s probably wont to do.

“Is that so..? Hmm…”, Nikolaï’s brow furrowed, a concerned expression flashing on his face for a fraction of a moment as he took in your dressing fashion.

Nonetheless, he said nothing of it.

“In any case, you should undoubtedly report to the Kaiser –with her, also.”

“Right on.”

Both men exchanged a smile and a small nod, Janne striding forward to the towering door with you in tow. Nikolaï retreated into the maze, trusted staff echoing at his side.

You flinched and squeezed your eyes as the door slid open upon a light-filled room. Janne was taking you to the Kaiser –the new emperor. Even if the conditions couldn’t be helped, you somehow felt shameful of your dress code. As such, you made sure to remain right behind Janne as you took in the sight of the beautifully decorated room and its balcony’s view to the gigantic flickering jewel. No wonder the light had been so blinding.

You finally dared look to the throne at the far most end of the room. Immediately your accumulated courage dissipated. There stood a man whose countenance was enough to make your blood run cold and whose bare presence certainly could inflict fear upon the bravest soldier –and the man wasn’t even the one sitting on the throne. Compared to him, the seated leader, although masked, seemed infinitely more kind and sympathetic –even beautiful.

Janne stopped short before the small steps rising to the throne and bowed. You cursed at how you were suddenly exposed to the two new individuals, who wasted no time in leering at you. As much as your garments could allow it, you also bent, desperate to evade their stares.

“Hehehe! You’ve brought home some new blood, Janne?”, the voice creaked, scratching at your eardrums with unpleasant glee. You didn’t need to look to identify the speaker.

Janne’s tone then was surprisingly grating, even for him, “Which is none of your business, reaper.”

“However, it is of mine.”

The commanding voice was enough to demand silence; your shaking had even stopped upon its soothing notes and sultry tones.

“Would you explain?”

Janne straightened, and you mimicked him, keeping your gaze riveted on the Kaiser’s feet.

“A new recruit, your majesty. Also traitor to the house of the crystal guard.”

“I see. It does seem it took a bit of convincing, though.”

You flushed deep red and the other individual’s croaking snicker clamored.

“However, no matter. Any person who would swear fealty to our cause is our friend” he waved his hand dismissively, “let’s hear your report then, Janne. Geist, you may leave us. Do be careful upon your mission”, the concern in his voice was so alien –nothing you would have expected from the rumored conqueror.

“Kuhuhu… Of course, your majesty.”

The man fully turned to you, and his stare intersected with yours. Never in your life had you felt that much closer to death, to the devil himself; his eyes held little more light than two hazy marbles, and under his clumps of bloody hair they seemed like nothing more than the eyes of a famished predator. His clothes lathered with blood did little to make him appear comforting, and the dirty, encrusted sword at his side much less so. His twisted face, ever stuck in a raving Cheshire grin, contorted with further elation as he considered your trembling form.

Yet he said nothing. That is until he passed by Janne and you.

“Do eventually let me have a taste of the fresh blood… There’s nothing like the singing voice of someone whose experience with death is that of a virgin.”

He exited the room, his crooked laughter seemingly rumbling through the walls moments after he had left. You shuddered and Janne grunted –it was simply routine for him. The both of you turned back towards the Kaiser, whose eyes had never left you. Janne then related of the happenings in Gathelatio, everything from the fight with Yew to your capture, which he left conveniently short: the emperor had, after all, figured most of it by himself. Gratitude flicked in your chest.

The man then dismissed you, “Good work. You deserve some rest, my friend. Please leave us.”

You heard nothing of the last part: as Janne bowed again and veered around, you did the same and followed suit. You nearly tripped over the laid carpet when the Kaiser’s voice resonated loudly, laced with both amusement and severity. You looked between him and Janne, confused –but the latter simply continued forward and exited the room.

You moved back to your original position before the throne when the Kaiser beckoned you forward, eyes trailed on the floor.

“Y-yes?”, the silence was unsettling.

“I did say I would have you swear fealty to me.”

Your breath caught in your throat and your heart stammered. You looked at the man sitting on the throne, at his composed form while his cheek rested upon his hand, arm hoisted on the armrest. He was undeniably charming, gorgeous. Though the mask inferred on the beauty of his traits, the bristles of beard and strands of hair it underlined made for the most vibrant color of golden sands. The delicate yet masculine lines of his jaw and lips spoke of sensuality untold and of benevolent rigor. He was the kind of man you should not disappoint –if not because he was harsh, then simply because he was charismatic and so endearingly inviting. You had no qualms about believing that an entire empire would willingly follow him to the ends of the world.

The Kaiser coaxed you nearer with a motion of his hand. You clutched your shredded dress closer to your chest as you obeyed. You stopped right before the Kaiser’s booted feet, fixing his lap. The man then seized your chin between his index and thumb, pushing your head upwards. He smiled softly as you met his icy blues, vivid oases amidst his gilded features.

“There is no wonder you would fall for Janne; as much as he is bold, he is also strikingly charismatic.”

He thumbed the skin of your chin tenderly.

“Even then, it takes much courage to turn your back on worldly affiliations –to deny everything that brought you up to this point, everything that you are, everything that you were.”

Somehow, his words were soothing you –more specifically, that part of you that damned your betrayal.

“However, that path does not end there so easily,” his free hand, which you only now noticed was mechanical, clutched the torn hem of your dress, “Continuously, ceaselessly; you must cast away your old skin and be born anew. Rebuild it –deny it.”

At that your grip faltered, and the Kaiser Oblivion shed the clothes off your body, the only remnant of your dignity as well as evidence of your abuse and treason. You stood naked, bare to the man whom demanded you pledge loyalty to him.

His voice was now only a low whisper, and the only reason you were able to make out his words was because he had tugged you to him, puppeteering you onto his lap.

“Do not fear change, and I promise I shall lead you onto a new world.”

You did not protest when his lips sealed over yours. His beard prickled your chin as his mouth melded with yours, the tip of his mask slightly jabbing you when he angled himself to plunge his tongue into your mouth. His grasp had not faltered on your chin, and his cold, automated hand now went to rest on your backside, hugging you closer. In contrast, his tongue was slick and searing against you.

You whimpered when his teeth caught your lower lip, nibbling and tugging gently. As he ceased his ministrations, your mouths disconnected, your lips wet and red and your breath leaving you in foggy gasps.

“Very good, little one. How well you adapt.”

He petted your hair, hand cascading onto your shoulders down to your hips. His two limbs finally settled there, his hands kneading your flesh and his thumbs circling your hipbone. Quickly they rose upwards, cupping the underside of your breasts and rolling them in his hands. His mouth sealed over one of your nipples, sucking and nibbling, then switching to the other to give it an open-mouth kiss. His tongue swirled lewdly around the tip, wetting and slicking it. When his eyes suddenly flicked to your face, you shuddered in pleasure, cheeks heating up and gaze drifting away to evade his wintry leer.

“Bow before me again”, his voice was hushed whisper, heated and compelling; you could only obey.

You slid off his lap and sat back on your heels between his legs. The fabric of his dark pants was already incredibly tented, a vision that made your insides stir. The Kaiser looked down his nose to you, giving you a comforting smile as his hand settled on the top of your head, coaxing you forward. Instantly your hands roamed the aroused area, taunting his erection. His breath hitched almost indistinctly as you palmed him through his clothes. Your mouth filled with saliva, and you couldn’t wait any longer.

Your hands made quick work of his trousers. His erection sprang free, hot and red and slick. He tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, and you needn't be told what to do. You grasped his swelling hard-on, moving up and down softly before kissing its tip. You looked up to him expectantly: his ever present smirk told you you were doing just fine. Encouraged, you swallowed the whole of its head in your mouth, sucking experimentally before opting to lick the veiny underside of his shaft.

A soft sigh left him.

You tackled his length again with your tongue, but he was much too big for you to take him all in. You braced yourself by placing one hand on his thigh, the other pumping the part of his cock you couldn't savor. He tasted of cleanliness yet smelled musky. You desired nothing more than to take all of him. You hollowed your cheeks and forced yourself to swallow him deeper, controlling your gag reflex as best you could. Tears stained your cheeks and your jaw hurt, but you strived on, reveling in the grunting and sensual noises that slipped from the Kaiser's lips -noises you were responsible for.

The tangy taste of arousal doused your tongue. He was growing close. The hand now clutching at your head was confirming you so.

With renewed efforts you sucked him in, the tip of his shaft sliding down your throat as your hand left his leg to fondle his balls further in his trousers.

 The Kaiser suddenly jerked his hips, timing his movements to your bobbing head. Seconds later he was spilling his seed on your tongue, coming with rumbling growls that shot heat to your crotch. You milked him until his hips stilled and his breath calmed, then released him noisily. You were surprised at how fast he could regain his composure: already he rested into his kingly posture, peering down at you with an amiable, nearly prideful gaze.

Once again his warm, fleshy hand caught your chin, a single finger lifting your head.

"How convincing. Your tongue speaks volumes in honesty. However…", he motioned for you to stand, "…your true allegiance remains to be tested."

His mouth shortly smothered yours, kiss demanding and firm. A vertiginous feeling bubbled in your gut as suddenly the Kaiser was hoisting you up: he had you stand on the throne with feet on either side of his legs, one of them anchored on the armrest. Your stomach fluttered and your abs clenched in anticipation at the thought of what was coming next. The emperor’s hands clasped the swell of your lower hips and thighs, his thumbs creeping to your sex. Their soft pads spread the skin there gently, exposing the sensitive flesh to his hungry eyes.

His breath tickled your sex, hot and damp. However his tongue was scalding in comparison: when he lapped his muscle up you slit you cried out in blissful agony, the move pleasurable yet far from enough. Legs quaking with lustful tremors, you attempted to secure yourself by clasping onto the Kaiser's shoulders, bunching his gilded robes in your fists. The man chuckled darkly in your sex, joyfully digging deeper. His hands came onto the soft mounds of your buttocks, forcing you still and into riding his tongue.

The heat was ever present on your cheeks as you felt your juices dripping heavily on his bearded chin, the stubbles grazing deliciously against your inner thighs. You couldn't help but chant the man's title like a mantra under your breath as his lips captured your swollen clit, mechanical hand plunging into your heat. The ridges bumped delicately along your inner flesh, the coldness of it a delicious contrast with his twirling tongue.

The remaining guilt in your mind had long faded in favor of the overwhelming pleasure; to him you were now more than willing to pledge your life.

"Your- your majesty! Please, take me! I… I can't hold on like this…"

The Kaiser only hummed in your cunt, the sounds vibrating pleasurably against you. Two of his fingers kept on fucking you at a rough pace, scissoring then curling relentlessly. The coil of pleasure in your abdomen was soon too much to bear: your body tensed and you desperately clutched at the man delivering you immense pleasure, letting blissful abandon consume you. If not for his hold on your buttocks, you'd never have stood through the waves of your orgasm. As they receded to distant flutters, your mind swam in the blankness of your aftermath.

You barely felt the man cradle you then kiss your forehead -in a strangely loving manner- before he turned you around, laying you as if you were cradling Santa's lap. A spark of dull arousal flitted through you as you felt the engorged Kaiser's girth against your lower back. Surely he couldn't already -

-your head fell back in a silent cry as he agilely maneuvered you onto his cock, impaling you roughly. Before long he set into a punishing pace, rutting into while holding your hips. Acute gasps left your mouth each time his shaft hit your deepest spot, a jarring sensation blooming and flickering in your lower belly accordingly. Although limp from pleasure, you attempted to maintain your legs stiff, feet flat on the floor. In spite of your hardship, when the Kaiser suddenly seized your forearms, yanking them back somewhat painfully, you had no choice but to will your muscles to life. As a result your hips were now hovering over him, allowing the man to plow you with a full view of your spread cunt around his cock, your arms providing leverage when he brought you down upon it.

As your gaze went back to the open veranda, you hoped, in a moment of lucidity, that no one could hear you crying out so lewdly.

Without even realising it, you had begun moving your hips on your own, adding momentum to the Kaiser’s thrusts in your desperation for more friction. The man’s honorific was now leaving your lips repeatedly: you were growing so close. His hands shot back to your hips when your voice rang more acutely, his prick rutting and pounding into you mercilessly while he grunted hoarsely. Your hands fell to the armrests on either side of you in an effort to support your heaving frame as you bounced up and down the man’s cock. You didn’t believe your voice could become more pleading, but when the Kaiser’s hand cupped your upper sex, fingers digging into your lips to cradle your reddened nub, you could only mew your pleasure, hips slamming down on him. It only took the harsh yet expert wiggling of his fingers twice or thrice before you came undone atop of him, hips jerking abruptly as your lurched backwards in ecstasy. His own release washed down on him instants later, the man’s husky groaning almost setting you back into the depths of arousal as his warmth spread within your cunt.

You felt drained; the events of the last day were taking their toll on you. In contrast, the man beneath you regained his composure shortly, coaxing you into standing on shaking limbs. He watched you with that lascivious –nearly carnal- smirk as he watched the remnants of your mingling fluids trickling down your exposed thighs. Your body shimmered in the outside light, the sheen of sweat on your body causing you to shiver as your envy cooled down.

“So enticing. I have no difficulty believing and accepting your plead for loyalty, little one,” he bent to retrieve your rags, pointing you to clean up with it, “I will call for more… convenient clothes.”

His words showed true when shortly after getting up and summoning a guard, clean and neatly folded robes were delivered to you. The Kaiser’s eyes were on you as you took the items from him, feeling with certain mirth the velvet texture and silk lightness of the fabric. The garment fell slightly loose on you, yet was strangely flattering.

“You’ll be escorted to your temporary room.”

You blinked in confusion, an expression to which the Kaiser answered with an added grin.

“Understand that the troops might still be wary of you. Until your loyalty is proven in their eyes, no treatment of favor will be allowed.”

The leader’s voice and gaze were nothing less than serious. Still, you couldn’t help the faint shiver that crawled up your spine.

As you were escorted to your new room and living quarters, while somewhat content of how things had turned out, you considered with dismay what the future could possibly hold in store for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this. I have the sudden envy to possibly write a third chapter for the bloodied exorcist. Any love for him? I also wouldn't be opposed to write something for Nikolaï...


	3. Then See It Stares Back At You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your stay has been uneventful -until comes the devil rasping at your door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Geist's turn! 
> 
> There's blood, death and dubious consent in this one, be warned.

You heard scratching at your door in the middle of the night.

It now had been days since you had been welcomed within the crystal fortress, but you had yet to actually leave your room. Worry was still too prominent on your mind for you to meander comfortably around the halls. Thankfully enough, your room was more than cozy, providing both warmth and the necessities for your daily needs. No one had yet to bother you, be it to request your presence or ask you questions. You sometimes found, however, that a plate of food would be delivered to your door right after you picked up on rasping at your door. The presentation was always clean and attentive, the tray full and delicious; never would you even catch a glimpse of the individual leaving it at your doorstep.

Tonight, however, the noise had come at a peculiar hour, one at which anyone would normally sleep –and yet you had to remember that your situation wasn’t actually ordinary.  Usually the chafing against the wooden door would be brief, just loud enough that one could pick it up in the middle of their silent thoughts. This one, on the other hand, was more insistent: the agitation had stirred you from your sleep, and you remained seated under the covers for a while, contemplating just what you should do. Could it be a mouse? The strips of shadow peeking beneath the illuminated threshold of the door seemed to indicate otherwise.

You finally extracted yourself from bed, tiptoeing silently until you were inches from it. You stilled your breathing, attempting to listen for any kind of hint to identify your nightly visitor –but the person grating at your door was as silent as the reaper itself. For some unknown reason, your heart beat loudly in your ears, its drumming even more so irritating than the rasping itself. You kept still in in front of the door for moments on end, hoping the inquirer would give up and walk away.

But the noise never ceased. You sighed bitterly, ultimately motioning for the doorknob, letting the hallway’s light pour down upon your tired eyes.

“How can I –”

The smell hit you instantly: rancid and moldy, something woven deep within of whatever carried the stench. A hand was on your mouth before you could even react or finish your sentence, and you found yourself pushed back in your room as a hard jab to your head knocked you out.

**…**

The foul odor was even more potent as you woke up. You immediately recognized it for what it was, remembering that fateful night in the forest –blood. There was a simple light, pale and frail like the moon’s halo. Perhaps this was a nightmare, a subconscious recollection of the horror you had witnessed back then. So you told yourself until footsteps echoed near you, the light suddenly flickering closer in your vision as your eyes fluttered open.

The shape before you was vague and shifty, and so you tried to rise from bed –had the mattress always been so hard? Your attempt was foiled, however, as weights pressed down on your limbs. You tried again, and again, finding that each time it was impossible. Your senses brutally came back as the light was shoved in your face –a large wax candle–, illuminating a face whose traits would surely send even a Snow Cap running. You recoiled with a strangled shriek, noticing with sudden anguish that the “mattress” beneath you was no more than a shabby cot on a floor of cold hard stone, and that the weights on your arms were dangling shackles of steel.

You gasped as you turned to the new comer, arms shaking in their bindings as your legs scrambled on the floor, attempting to put a distance between you that didn’t exist, your back hitting the wall with harsh realism.

“You!”

He bowed –the devil– as if nothing was askew.

“Geist the bloody, at your service.”

That mock of a smile never left his face as his eyes thinned to beastly slits, the layers of crimson sticking to him like some wicked war paint –and maybe it served just that purpose, although you suspected he actually enjoyed the lingering smell.

“What… Do you want with me?” you intended for a fierce response, and yet emitted only a frail whisper as you strung the words along.

The man rose up, the hand coming to his chin serving more as a mocking motion than actual sign of pondering, “Hmm, I wonder what indeed…” his face was once again before you, much closer than you cared for, eyes digging like drills in your skull, “I do recall something…”

He was taunting you, teasing the pallid flames of your fear as they flared to hot, crescent coals in your stomach. Again thumbing his chin, again his eyes averting to a corner as if looking backwards to some fleeting thought in his twisted brain, again tapping his sole against the rocky floor.

“Oh, that’s right.”

He squatted down before you, elbows on his knees as his back curved like some kind of feral panther.

“Have you ever experienced death yourself?”

His visage was serious, like he had just asked you if you had ever tasted a certain delicacy. You remained silent, incredulous and eyes wide. What did he actually think? His traits began twisting at your prolonged silence, smile cracking over his strangely impeccable teeth. Then he was up yet again, laughing to the ceiling with an open throat, shoulders shaking uncontrollably for eternities on end before he quieted and stared you down with glinting eyes.

“Oh, but how could you ever? And that’s exactly why I’m here, and why you…” his unsheathed his sword faster than you could see the light glide on it, tip toying with your chains, “… are here as well.”

The blade came to rest on his side, and you noticed with horror that it still seemed to be stained and encrusted with blood. You wished it was simply the alloy’s color. He brought the edge before his eyes, watching how the candlelight, dropped afar on a small stool, danced upon its honed apex.

“I did say there was nothing quite like virgin blood –in a very literal manner, I mean.”

His eyes slithered to you, skidding from your exposed legs up to your tempting collarbone. You cursed at yourself for slipping on one of the simple gowns hung in your wardrobe. The material had been so appealing and light under your touch, the perfect combination for a comfortable sleep, and yet here the perfect mix of volatile and fragile. The tip of his sword glided against the skin of your legs, summoning prickling bumps about it, stopping just as it came to rest under the hem of your pajama.

That man was crazy –

“D-don’t! You fuckin’ psycho! Let me go!” you struggled with new found force against your bonds, not even realizing that bad mouthing your captor may not be all that wise.

“Ho-oh? Are you sure you should squirm like that? I wouldn’t want to mess up our… First time, now would I?” he snickered at his own joke, peak of his blade scratching dangerously against your knee, “In any case… I’m sure the Kaiser as informed you to… behave, has he not?” his eyes were malicious as he considered you knowingly.

“W-what? That’s just nuts! You’re pushing it! Surely he knows how sick you are; like hell he’d allow that!” the sword kept pushing your robe higher.

“Hmm… He does know of my mannerism. However, unlike someone, my loyalty as no qualms”, the sword jabbed unpleasantly at your stomach, yet not hard enough to draw blood, “Anyhow, it’s not like there’s anything I could do that I couldn’t… Undo!”

Your gown was torn in furry of swift motions, its shreds flying off to the ground, leaving you in a state of full nakedness. You cried and yet the noise caught in your throat as the madman before you uttered his last word: the garment was taking shape again on the floor, threads binding and weaving as if maneuvered by a thousand miniature hands. It lay inches from you, intact as if Geist had simply removed the gown itself. You needed not think twice as just what that demonstration meant.

You cowered further to the wall, eyes shut tight as you envisioned it engulfing you within its cracks, wishing you were nothing more than one of its simple bricks. But the cold steel against your chin was terrifyingly real.

Geist hummed to himself satisfyingly.

“Don’t worry. I’ll try to make it worth your while. If you wriggle too much, however, I can’t guarantee that I won’t get too excited…” his laugh boomed in the room once again, chills mounting up your back as if the place had suddenly dropped ten degrees. His breath seemed to grow strained as he eyed your exposed flesh, the blade trembling along your frame.

“So untouched… You had little actual experience on the battle field, I presume? No matter. This makes it all the more entertaining for me –so much that I have to teach you about the extents of pain.”

At this his hand tightened on the hilt of his weapon, blade tracing a red line of stinging pain upon your stomach. You flinched and whimpered, more out of fear than actual suffering. Your eyes flicked from the surface wound on your belly and to his crazed glare, his pupils like dark crevices, fixed with mad hunger on your reddening skin.

“Oh, such a brilliant color! I just want to paint you all up! KUhuhuh!”

The blade didn’t tremble as he carved another wound on your lower abdomen, this time deeper, and you curled to the wall as you cried, the cut burning as your flesh moved and flexed.

“You… You’re crazy –Ah!”

The words had not even been completely uttered that he whipped the sword along your bicep, slashing its underside. You were about to scream at him again, but you felt suddenly dizzy. The floor was wet. What… your arm felt numb –there wasn’t even any pain where he had wounded you, but the blood drained fast, pooling beneath you.

“Now, now. See what happens when you don’t cooperate? At this rate…”

The end of his sentence was a faraway whisper, the edges of the room murky with thickening blackness, your mind an inextricable fog of numbness –and then it slipped, somewhere into the unknown as you slumped against the wall.

**...**

**..**

**.**

“Just what did I tell you?”

The man had not budged from his spot, sword still in hand as he looked down to you gleefully. You couldn’t process what had happened. It just felt as if you had been particularly exhausted and had fallen dead asleep –more so than you could even imagine. The coldness of the stone around you, however, was a quick and brutal reminder of your situation.

Your eyes were pools of fear as you looked up to Geist, “What was that?! You brought me..?!”

“Kuhuhu… How does it feel, to be back from the dead? Don’t you feel suddenly…” he was circling you like some kind of famished animal, sword scraping disturbingly on the floor, “… So much more…” his eyes were all you could see, the body of the blade thrust deep just beneath your sternum, his crimson-stained robes like inked petals as they were slowly died a deeper color, “… Alive?” the words were said between gritted teeth, his breath more like the hiss of a snake than that of a man.

Bile and blood surged in your mouth, air vacating your lungs as their veins emptied their contents on the floor below. You coughed and wheezed, wishing death would come as fast as it had before –but the blade twisted in your gut, poking and tempering around your cavities like a rat in search of an escape. The pain and haziness were too much, and you passed out before actually losing too much blood.

There was darkness again, but so much thicker. Maybe you had died for real, the man failing to bring you back in time –if such a thing was actually possible. Yet you hoped he would let you rot just where you were, in this deafening emptiness. There was a kick in the obscurity, and you realized it was your own leg, swimming heavily through the tendrils of darkness. There was nothing you could actually see, and yet you felt you had a tangible hold on your body.

You dove further in the void, listening to its plies swiveling like smoke upon your eardrums. You found that with each step you had more and more difficulty breathing, but you could not turn back. Finally, your foot nudged something: firm yet soft. Your hands reached towards the abyss, wrapping around threads –silky, like… hair. It _was_ hair, still inflexibly secured to someone’s skull, your roaming hands told you. You went to reel back, scream drowned out by the darkness slithering in your mouth, just as a cold hand seized your wrist. Then lidless eyes glimmered in the abyss, two sickly orbs of sterling brightness staring through you.

Its voice –that thing attempted to say something– a gurgle, like someone choking on their breath, the last of their life. Its grip on you was turning your hand sore, the chilled digits around it pressing down with unadulterated anger. The dim halo of its eyes fell, and in the cleaved threads of darkness you saw it briefly, really no more than a glimpse, yet unmistakably recognizable: the great silver lion that had once emblazoned your homeland armor. Your mouth opened wider as you tried to shout, to cry, anything to dissolve the tangled mess of your limbs and _his._

But darkness only crawled further down your throat, and you kicked aimlessly, still managing to break free from the soldier’s grasp, slinking back into emptiness, and falling

And falling

Deeper and deeper

Into darkness, until, beneath you, a pile of –

“DON’T”

For a moment the chains around your wrists were fingers – _theirs_ \- cold and unrelenting. But chains were all they were, and your body went limp, chest heaving rapidly as you settled back in the reality around you.

Still there, sword in hand, elation twisting his mouth wide, blindingly white teeth hovering under his gleaming eyes in the dim light.

“Someone had a nightmare, it seems.”

You kept quiet.

“No? Shall I send you again?” he snickered noisily.

“NO”

There was the faintest hint of surprise in his brow, shortly replaced with his grinning mask.

“No. Please. Anything… Anything but that!”

The next time, your body may come back safe again –something you couldn’t say about your heart.

“Oh? Already pleading? Then the real fun can begin! I’ll just have to keep you from completely _drying out_ , will I?”

You shuddered, bracing for pain you had yet to imagine. In spite of this, you preferred this option to the one that lay in the deepest of darkness.

“Don’t worry; the skin will grow anew each time. You won’t be missing on any of the fun, KuHuhu!”

His blade began slashing, jabbing, cutting and plunging, reaching places you never knew could hurt as much as they did. Despite that, when you would feel the release of death incoming, light would spark within the cell, concise words mumbled under the exorcist’s breath as your skin would prickle back to life, tissues weaving back together and blood regaining its usual flow. You had not even the chance to latch onto the numbness of your wounds and hope that the pain subside to nothingness, the cuts always leaving the new flesh as sensitive as it once was.

You’d stopped counting how many wounds Geist had given you when he finally seemed to get tired, sword sliding back to its sheath under his cloak. Your body appeared perfectly sane, but never had you felt so utterly helpless within. You shook uncontrollably in your bindings, awaiting what you thought would be the inevitable slash of his weapon against your skin. Yet all that came was the creaking of hinges, wrists falling limp to your sides.

“As much as I want to keep you here, I fear I have to let you go...”

This was one of the scarce moments he seemed genuinely sad, his expression nearly pitiful –not that you cared in the least.

“I guess I should put you back in your room. It’ll be as if nothing ever happened!”

Ah –there it was, that maniacal smile. You didn’t get up, as much as you wanted to run, limbs taut from your constant tensing, their only mechanism of defense. Two hands came to scoop you up, lifting you from the crest of your upper back and the underside of your knees –so incredibly gentle compared to everything you had just experienced. You relaxed in the touch without even noticing, reveling in the softness palming your skin.

“Kuhuhu! Some might say you even enjoyed this, seeing –”

You didn’t care how reckless it was, how monstrous the being carrying you –the faintest of human warmth beneath his cloak had you reach for him, arms winding around his neck as you buried your face in his collarbone, breathing heavily against him. His fingers clenched in your skin, his words dying on the tip of his tongue.

He chuckled lowly, a strange laugh somewhere between his usual raving tone and nervousness.

“What’s this?”

He went to move again, undoubtedly steering towards your room.

“…no. Please don’t. Not now –I don’t want to be alone in the dark.”

You tipped your head to the side, lips feathering against the side of his neck as you spoke. You could feel him shiver, and the last remains of logic in your mind told you you were now the one unraveling him. At this point, the need for contact was too grand: you lifted up your head, eyes meeting his confused orbs as your mouth dipped to meet his. The chapped skin of his lips tasted of copper and dirt, and yet you found no reason to deter from him, tongue encountering no resistance as you pushed passed his teeth.

Then, altogether, there was no more resistance on your body, the arms holding you up dropping limply to the exorcist’s sides, and you winced in pain as you landed butt first on the stone floor. You were about to speak up your discomfort, until you noticed the vacant look in his eyes. The man was looking aimlessly down at his hands, their blood covered gloves coming up to tap his lips lightly, as if searching for some kind of crumb, or hint, or maybe wound.

His eyes snapped to you as he found none of that, save for the lingering heat your skin had imprinted upon him. His pupils morphed to thin chasms of undiluted magnetism, your gaze drawn to his rather than the ghastly shadow of a smile that crooked his lips downward. The gloves came off slowly, Geist tugging at each of the fingers separately before allowing them to fall to the floor. You drew back to the poor excuse of a mattress that lay in the corner, watching with wary eyes Geist’s stalking form.

The man dropped to his knees strangely smoothly before you, his hands prying your knees apart as he leaned forward, “What… What have you done…To this body?”

You knew not what to answer him –truth be told, you were now unsure just as to what had pushed you into kissing him, the man who had proceeded to show you the edge of hell. Still his hands came higher on your exposed thighs, seeking the answer on his own.

“That… Show it to me again. That warmth.”

“What –?”

He was the one to lay his lips on yours, dry skin tickling your mouth as he experimentally melded his lips over yours. Heat coiled in your lower belly despite your precarious situation, and you instantly understood just what he had meant by his question. Your hands dove beneath the collar of his coat, feeling the unnatural coldness of his skin. Your touch was a white-hot branding iron on his flesh, etching and instilling feelings within him he had yet to perceive in years. The excitement fuming within him was something near the peak of enjoyment he would experience when carving flesh, yet this one itched deeper, urging him towards dusty corners of his mind. He growled shakily as he disengaged from you, drinking in the naked expanse of your flesh, mouth latching to the open collar of your neck.

You whimpered under his roaming lips, body relaxing unexpectedly into him. His ministrations grew more frantic, his hands seeking every ounce of warmth exuding from your flesh. Yet it was not nearly enough: he tore at his own clothes, discarding them recklessly about the room. You could barely get a glimpse of him, just enough to understand that the skin underneath his get up was as pale and bloody as the rest, lean muscles tugging slightly as it rippled and flexed. You gasped as he pushed himself between your legs, exposing your core to his insistent touch. Despite the raw chill of his fingers, their tips left stirring fires upon your outlines, making you shiver under him as you allowed him to explore more of your creases.

 Something like a snarl left his mouth as he suddenly inserted two fingers within you, feeling the downy, tightening warmth around his digits. You sighed heavily as he scooted closer, his hardening shaft pressing against your inner thigh while his fingers kept motioning within your core. All sensible thoughts at this point left your mind, your body arching into him, hungry for touch, hungry for affection, reveling in the shocking contrast of temperature between your two bodies. His fingers left your insides as you hugged his neck, his hands dragging your hips roughly towards his. His manhood, slick and long, came to rest on your outer lips while his nose sniffed at your hair loudly, much like an animal trying to figure out just what was so enrapturing beneath its snout.

Geist ultimately entered you slowly, hilting against your womb before fully retreating then re-entering you. Your head rolled back at this, hips gliding into him and walls squeezing him from sheer excitement. His breath was a series of growl as you writhed beneath him –pleasure of the flesh had been no stranger to him many years ago, and yet he found that he was now enjoying crushing you under his weight as much as he did cutting you up.

His slender fingers cupped the back of your knees, spreading your thighs wider and higher as he lurched forward, head pressed to the junction between your neck and shoulder. His hips began gyrating at a moderate space, picking up speed as he heard you wheezing debauchedly every time his pelvis ricocheted against your sex. Air left you wholly however when his teeth latched to your neck’s sensitive skin, nearly puncturing it from brute force. Your back curved upwards from the pain and the relentless assault upon your womanhood, your hot, heaving breasts pressing against Geist’s chest.

He was growing close, warmth engulfing him and every inch of his body, his length encased deliciously within your heated pit of clenching tightness. He found himself burrowing deeper and harder, intent on absorbing your warmth, on feeling every millimeter of your bumpy insides. The cold stone beneath you, even through the material of the cot, was a preoccupation long forgotten in your mind as you let it wander amidst the throes of pleasure; you let it ripple in waves across your lower abdomen, feeling its peak rearing its head as Geist unexpectedly seized your bottom, grinding you into him harshly as he kept on the pistoning motion of his hips.

The tension in your body then unraveled with blinding force, bliss overloading your senses as you felt Geist giving out several, final, desperate thrusts, his seed spilling against your walls in blistering spurts.

Reality only dawned on you after minutes, unease gnawing at your insides: you had just let a man who had killed and tortured you have his way with you. Conflict ravaged your thoughts –was this not the third time you allowed an enemy to touch you? And enjoying it nonetheless… You steered between guilt and despair, yet settled for peace of mind shortly after. In the end, the decision to accompany Jane had been yours.

Still, you remained wary as you watched Geist dressing up, afraid he might decide to chain you up again for some more fun. Yet he only picked up your gown discarded gown, throwing it towards you with a blank expression –something even scarier than his usual smile. You hastily put it on, finding you did not even have the time to try and get up: hands again came under your frame, lifting you wordlessly.

You dared not glance at him even once the whole time he carried you back to your room. You had at least found out that you had indeed been confined into a prison –how romantic. You were only glad no one had interrupted you on your way back. Maybe it was that they could all smell the scent of lingering death upon Geist’s shoulders. He dropped you in front of your door, and you remained still before it for seconds on end, as if attempting to open it from sheer force of will.

Geist’s steps receded in the hallway, his shadow fading into the darkness, although not before biding you farewell.

“You should refrain from opening your door to strangers in the night…”

You didn’t need to stay behind to know he was laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably planning on doing Nikolaï next! 
> 
> Thank you for reading :D!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)! See y'all in my next work :)!


End file.
